until you come back
by primadonnaIcci
Summary: pertemuan setelah perpisahan author engga busa bikin summary. FT Island fic R&R pleasee


Pair : song seunghyun & lee jaejin (seungjin) ft island

Rate : t

Genre : romance/friendship

Warning :cerita ngawur, alur kacau, banyak typo dll

yaoi **DON'N LIKE, DON'T READ...!**

Until You Come Back

Five treasuer island atau biasa kita kenal dengan FT islad, yaitu sebuah group band yang ada di korea. Band ini trerdiri dari 5 namja yang teritung muda. Yaitu lee hongki pada posisi vokalis, choi minhwan sebagai drummer, choi joghun sbagai gitaris utama sekaligus leader ft island, lee jaejin pada bass.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi personil ft island yaitu oh wonbin. Namun beberapa hari lalu ia menyatakan diri keluar dari band karena ia merasa aliran musiknya dan musik ft island berbeda.

Di dorm ft island...

'bagai mana ini hyung... sampai kapan kita akan menganggur ? aku bosan'. Keluh minan ia yang merupakan personil termuda rupanya dalam keadaan yang sangat jenuh.

'bersabarlah minan, manajer sedang mencari pengganti wonbin. Tadi manajer mengabariku jika ia sudah mendapat pengganti wonbin. Mungkin besok kita akan bertemu dengannya. Manajer bilang, anaknya bisa me-rapp, gitar dan keyboard' perkataan tenang dari sang leader rupanya sanggup membungkam minan seketika.

'jonghun... bisakah kau bantu aku menyelesaikan lagu ini? Ini baru setengahnya dan fikiranku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi' hongki yang sedari tadi diam disudut ruangan memecahkan keheningan.

' baiklah..' jonghun menempatkan dii duduk di samping hongki ' lagu apa yang sedang kau buat?' iabertanya pada hongki yang sedang serius berfikir. 'emmm entahlah jonghun.. mungkin lagu sedih yang memiiki rempo yang cepat. Bagaimana menurut mu?' . 'baiklah akan aku cba membantu. Ah.. apa ada yang tau dimana jaejin berada?' jonghun bertanya karena sedari tadi ia memang tiak melihat si rambut pirang.

'ah entahlah hyung, mungkin masih di kamarnya, kau tau, kepergian wonbinhyung benar-benar menyakitkannya. Apalagi sekaragng beredar kabar bahwa wonbin hyung memiliki kekash baru diluar sana. Ah... jaejin hyug pasti sangat sakit sekarang. Belum lama mereka berpisah, tai wonbin hyung begitu mudah melupakannya' omel minan

'ah benar juga, aku jadi khawatir denan keadaannya tapi biarlah dia sudah dewasa bukan, pasti dia dapat bersikap profesinal' tanggap hongki yang mendapat anggukan member lain

.

Kamar jaejin..

'cih.. apa-apaan itu. Mempunyai kekasih baru... dia pikir siapa dia. Semudah itu melupakanku dan mendapat kekasih baru.' Rupanya namja cantik itu menggumam di balkon kamarnya (anggep aja kamarnya ada balkonya gitu ;p)

'apa kau sudah melupakanku juga songsari...' gumamnya lagi sambilmemegang sebuah kalung berbandul bintang di tangannya.

Flash back :

Dua anak leki-laki sedang bermain di taman :

'hyung lihat.. tadi aku membuat ini di kelasku' pamer songsari memamerkan kerajinan tangan yang ia buat.

'oh... iya, ' jawab jaejin dengan sedikit malas.

'hyung kau kenapa?' tanya anak yang tadinya terlihat gembira itu.

'aku akan pindah ke jepang' jawab jaejin. 'kalau begitu aku ikut hyung' jawab songsari dengan segala kepolosannya.

'yah apa-apaan kau ini. Orangtuamu kan dikorea tidak mungkin kau ikut aku ke jepang. Susahlah aku mau pulang. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi' kata jaejin dengn sedikit membentak dan meninggalkan songsari sendirian di taman. Sebenarnya bukan maksud jaejin membentak songsari, hanya saja ia sedikit kesal karena songsari tidak mengerti jika mereka akan berpisah. Anak itu masih terlalu polos.

keesokan harinya...

'jiniiee... apa kau sidah selesai berkemas... ayo seentarlagi kiya akan berangkat' panggil mengingatkan anaknya.

'iya eoma.. sebentar lagi...' respon jaejin dari dalam kamarnya. 'aishh... apa dia benar-benar tidak menantar kepergianku?'tanya jaejin dalam hati memikirkan songsari. Sahabat kecilnya.

Jaejinpun turun menghampiri eomanya. 'jinii lihat ada songsari... katanya dia mau menemuimu, jangan lama-lama ya chagi, eoa tunggu di mobil'

'Iya eomma..' jawab jajin, lalu menghampiri songsari yang menunggunya di depan gerbang.

'kenapa kau datang... aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah mengantarkanku..' kata jaejin.

'yah... hyung kau jahat sekali. Ini untukmu' songsari mengalungkan sesuatu di leher jaejin. Sebuah kalung berliontin bintang sangat cntik.

'apa ini?' tanya jaejin. 'aisshhh hyung, kau ini bodoh atau apa. Itu kalung awww... apaoo kenapa kau memukulku' teriak songsari karena mendapatkan pukulan mutlak d kepalanya. 'aku juga tau ini kalung... maksudku itu,untuk apa kau memberikan ini padku?' tanya jaejin dengan jengkel karena songsari tidak mengerti aksudnya'

'tentusaja untuk mengikatmu, aaww... yah kenapa kau hobi sekali memukulku hyung apa kau tidak sayang padaku' ringis songsari.

'kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh'

'pokoknya mulai sekarang aku menetapkanmu senagai miliku hyung...! kau tidakboleh dimiliki yang lain selai aku. Aku mempunyai hak penuh ats dirimu hyung'. Jelas seunghun dengan polosnya. Sedangkan jaejin hanya dapat membatu mendengarnya

'kau benar-benar aneh.. sudalah aku mau pergi. Selamat tinggal' namun sebelum jaejin pergi, songsari lebih dulu menahan lengannya. 'jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal hyung, karena aku pasti akan menemimu lagi' lalu ia melepaskan tangan jaejin. 'terserah apakatamu' dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan teman kecilnya.

End of flash back.

'hhh...apa yang kau harapkan lee jaejin...' menghela nafas pasrah, ia simpan kembali kalung itu dalam laci di samping tempat tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya...

'hyungg... hyungg... jaejin hyung.. ayo kita berangkat...' terak minan. 'iyaaa minarii... aku turun...' saut jaejin diiringi derap lagkahnya.

Harini manajer akan memperkenalkan member baru yang akan menggantikan wonbin. Maka menejer menyuruh para member berkumpul di perusahaan.

'ah... aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya...' minan berbicara dalam mobil. sepertinya member aegyo kita sdah tidak sabar memuai kembali apa yang telah tertunda #? Mendapay anggukan dari para member.

Setelah sampai di perusahaan, lalu mereka menuju ruang latihan. Disana ternyata udah ada manajer bersama seorang namja yang lumayan tinggi dan terihat seumuran dengan minan.

'ah kalian datang juga... perkenalkan.. ini sog seunghyun yang akan menggantikan wonbin. Bagaimana?' ucap manajer. 'annyeong... song seunghyun inmida...' seunghyun memperkenalkan diri.

'oh... hai seunghyun selamat bergabung di band kami. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik' ucap sang leader jonghun sambil menjabar tangan seunghyun.

'manis..' ucap jaejin dalam hatikarena melihat senyum namja jangkung itu. Tapi ia tersadar ketika seunghun tengah menatapnya lalu perlahan berjalan kearahnya.

'jaejin hyung... ku kah itu?' ucap seunghun tepat dihadapan namja berrambut pirang itu. 'anyeong... aku lee jaejin pada posisi bass.' Karena tidak mengerti, akhirnya ia memperkenalkan diri, namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak karena seungyun memeluknya.'hyung... aku merindukanmu...' cap seunghyun mempererat pelukannya.

TBC / END?

Author masih abal-abal jadi butuh saran

Ripiuuuuu ^^


End file.
